


Lo que un hombre de la mafia debe hacer…

by Betsunichan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Tsuna quiere algo de Reborn, que solo Reborn puede darle.





	Lo que un hombre de la mafia debe hacer…

Lo que un hombre de la mafia debe hacer…

 Tsuna, Gokudera y sus abogados revisaban el contrato de construcción del casino que pronto abrirán en Mónaco; cuando Reborn abrió la puerta de golpe. Los abogados se paralizaron de miedo y cerraron los ojos con fuerza, bien sabían que entre menos vieran o supieran del décimo más tiempo permanecerán en este mundo. Tsuna miró con ojos cansados al hitman, mientras Gokudera enderezaba su postura y ponía una expresión seria.

Los ojos de Reborn eran ocultados por su fedora mientras sus labios mostraban una mueca de disgusto. El traje del hitman era negro, inmaculado como siempre, pero los ojos entrenados de Tsuna y Gokudera podían notar algunas partes del traje se movían de forma inusual. Reborn dio unos pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia el escritorio. Uno de los abogados temblaron ante la falta de sonido, otros sudaron, y otros más palidecieron. Nunca era bueno el silencio en la mansión Vongola.

                -Tsuna,- Reborn habló, deteniéndose a unos pasos del escritorio. Uno de los abogados hiperventilo, nadie podía llamar al Jefe de Vongola por aquel diminutivo, a no ser que fuera uno de los miembros más altos de la organización y por lo tanto peligrosos de la misma.

                -¿Qué sucede?- Tsuna respondió, su voz sonaba fría pero Gokudera notaba un dejo de nerviosismo. 

Gokudera tragó saliva con nerviosismo, miró con preocupación a Reborn y luego a su Jefe, para después mirar a los abogados. Reborn miraba fijamente a Tsuna, y este le miraba a los ojos, ambos tenían una posición rígida. Una pelea de pareja, supuso Gokudera, una pelea entre dos de los hombres más poderosos de la organización. El ritmo cardiaco de los presentes se aceleró, Gokudera incluso creía poder oír alguno de los abogados hiperventilar. Él tenía que sacarlos de ahí antes de que una bala perforara el cráneo de alguno…

                -Hayato, - dijo Tsuna, con una voz dulce. El decimo, tan piadoso como siempre, era consciente del sufrimiento de quienes le servían y entendía el predicamento en que se encontraban los abogados. Tsuna rompió el contacto visual con Reborn y miró en dirección de la puerta, él no necesito decir palabra alguna para que Gokudera entendiera lo que quería. –Señores,- llamó Tsuna con una voz grave, - me temo que tengo una “situación” que requiere de mi atención inmediata-. Tsuna se giró hacia los hombres y con dulzura agregó, -señores, no se preocupen, pueden abrir los ojos.

Los abogados tomaron la sugerencia como lo que era, una orden, y abrieron los ojos pero su vista permaneció fija en el suelo. Tsuna rió y negó con la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso, casi paternal. Como siempre su risa era fresca y agradable. -¿Les parecería bien si siguiéramos con esta discusión mañana, en la mañana?

 

-Es domingo, Décimo… y el cumpleaños de mi hija menor,- dijo un hombre regordete y calvo, vestido con un traje marrón y zapatos de charol. Sudaba como un cerdo y su cara era roja. El hombre no levantó la vista ni dijo nada más.

-Um…- Musitó Tsuna,- Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y todos los abogados creyeron que su compañero saldría con una bala en la sien. El hombre tembló y algunas lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos. Tsuna resopló con una sonrisa. 

                -Entiendo, es tú hija menor, Filipa.

-Sí señor, Filipa cumple seis años.- El abogado tragó saliva y elevo sus ojos suplicantes hacia el capó a la vez que bajaba la cabeza como un perro. El ambiente era tenso, bajo otras circunstancia el bonachón de Tsuna no haría sufrir al buen Petro pero hoy era diferente. 

-Me agrada Filipa-, comentó Tsuna.- No quisiera quitarle a su padre el día de su cumpleaños,- dijo con un tono cálido, dio tres pasos hacia el hombre y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El abogado tembló y derramó lágrimas de alegría. El hombre tomó la mano de Tsuna y beso su anillo. Tsuna sonrió con dulzura. –Señor Vitali, es suficiente -pidió, recuperando su mano. - ¿Le parecería bien si analizarán el contrato con el Dr. Gokudera?

-S-s-si, te lo agradecería…- Petro intentó besar la mano de Tsuna de nuevo pero Jack retiró la mano, en cambio el hombre hizo una reverencia a la japonesa. Como siempre, aquel gesto de su país de origen le sacó una sonrisa. Gokudera y Tsuna se miraron a los ojos, otra orden implícita, y sin más los abogados seguidos de Gokudera salieron al pasillo.

 

Tsuna tomó asiento, Reborn permaneció de pie, ambos se miraron a los ojos y no hablaron hasta que los pasos de los abogados y Gokudera no fueran más que un débil golpeteo a la distancia.  

-Gracias,- dijo Tsuna.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- gruñó Reborn, rodeando el escritorio para detenerse al lado de Tsuna. Como era costumbre Reborn encañonó la sien de Tsuna.

-Porque pudiste haberme disparado…

-¡No seas absurdo! Nunca te “disciplinaria” enfrente de tus empleados.- Reborn dio un sonoro golpe en el escritorio, Tsuna dio un pequeño saltito en la silla y sonrió nervioso. Reborn sonrió maliciosamente, agradecia no escuchar ningún chillido de parte del capo, aunque una parte de él deseaba oírlo. - ¿Creíste que iba a quitarte autoridad enfrente de ellos? Dame-Tsuna,- susurró al oído del capo. Reborn tomó la barbilla y obligó a Tsuna a verlo a los ojos. - Tarde años en enseñarte a ser fuerte y mantener autoridad frente a tus subordinados, nunca mostrar debilidad. - Reborn desvío la vista a los delgados labios y los acarició con el pulgar. -En especial a aquellos que no pertenecen a la familia…

-¿Me dirás que paso?- Tsuna sugirió con un tono travieso y una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó la mano de Reborn y besó el pulgar. 

Reborn gruñó y golpeó con la cacha del arma la cabeza de Tsuna. El capo rió, soltó a su amante y acarició la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ser maltratado por Reborn era tan común que a Tsuna ya no le importaba, cuando era más joven solía quejarse o lloriquear, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que Reborn gustaba de ser ‘innecesariamente rudo’ con quienes ama. Al principio pensó que era parte de la relación maestro-alumno, la única persona que Tsuna recordaba que recibía tanto abuso como él era Dino. 

 

Por un momento Tsuna se preguntó si Reborn se había encamado también con Dino. 

 

La cabeza de Tsuna fue empujada violentamente contra el escritorio. Reborn le había dado un fuerte zape en la nuca.

-¡Auch! - Tsuna se quejó. Levantó la cabeza del escritorio, sobando la parte adolorida y mal miró a Reborn, lo hacía más por costumbre que por cualquier cosa aunque no estuviera enojado de verdad. 

-Deberías matar a Petro.- Dijo Reborn, tomando asiento en el escritorio de Tsuna y levantando su fedora con el cañón del arma. 

-No cambies el tema. Además él es bueno en su trabajo, no voy a matarlo. 

-Él te respondió. 

-Es verdad, pero yo tampoco tenía ganas de trabajar en domingo, es el único día en el que me dejas dormir hasta tarde y… ¡Ouch!

-No has aprendido nada, Dame-Tsuna, - Reborn gruñó sensualmente. Subió el pie sobre la silla, entre las piernas del moreno, cerca de la entrepierna, y se inclinó sobre él. Presiono ligeramente. La respiración de Tsuna se aceleró. 

-No, no cambies el tema.- Tsuna paso saliva, sintiendo un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Los ojos del moreno estaban fijos sobre el pie de Reborn. La presión sobre su miembro aumento, no era dolorosa sino deliciosa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su pene se endureció. Reborn aumentó la presión con una sonrisa perversa. 

 

-Um, eres una pequeña puta.

-Um,- Tsuna gimió. 

-¿Debería sacar mi pene y violar tu boca? 

El cuerpo de Tsuna tembló, su pene se endureció dolorosamente y su boca se llenó de saliva. 

-¿Por q-qué?, - Tsuna pasó saliva,- ¿por qué estás enojado?- Reborn abofeteó al moreno, un débil gemido escapó de sus labios. 

-Por qué eres una pequeña puta,- Reborn jaló el cabello del moreno y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza. El pene de Tsuna se hincho y líquido pre-seminal mancho la ropa interior. Tsuna mordió su labio inferior, tratando de evitar sin éxito soltar un gemido. Reborn respiró contra su cuello. -Una puta sucia que le gusta devorar la verga de sus guardianes frente a otras familias, ser atado a una mesa y ser violado en público. Que Cada miembro de tu familia violen tu ano y se vengan en tu cara, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que hayas satisfecho hasta el más bajo y rastrero de tus aliado. - Reborn susurró, frotando su pie contra el miembro del moreno. Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco y sintió su estómago contraerse de placer ante la idea de ser ultrajado. Si tan sólo Reborn tocará a su pene con algo más que su Zapato… 

Reborn bajó el pie al suelo, y Tsuna emitió un débil gemido de decepción. Reborn abofeteó débilmente al moreno, quien chilló débilmente. 

 

-Realmente eres una puta,- Reborn sonrió, empujando la cara de Tsuna contra su entrepierna. El capo gimió y acarició el duro miembro bajo el pantalón, lo lamió y beso. Él quisiera bajar la cremallera y darle una buena mamada pero no podía hacerlo, Reborn se enojaria. El hitman siempre decía que la oficina no era un lugar de ‘entretenimiento’. 

Reborn empujó a Tsuna contra el respaldo del asiento. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, sus pecho bajaban y subían rítmicamente. Los labios de Tsuna estaban rojos, y sus ojos brillaban con lujuria. Reborn sonrió con malicia y acomodó su saco para ocultar su erección. Reborn dio tres pasos hacia atrás, él y Tsuna mantuvieron el contacto visual. Tsuna estaba acongojado, sus ojos estaban llorosos y suplicaban en silencio algo que sólo Reborn podía, debía darle. 

 

-Por favor…- Tsuna suplicó, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Reborn sobre su boca. 

-Mate a tu prostituto,- Reborn dijo sin más. Su voz era fría, pero no había rencor ni molestia, solo carecía de emociones. - Me engañaste. 

-Sí,- admitió Tsuna, mirando a Reborn a los ojos. ¡Dios mio! Reborn era perverso, lo excitaba solo para dejarlo caliente y deseoso en la oficina. Reborn entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño disgustado, esa no era la respuesta que deseaba. Reborn presiono el cañón de la pistola contra la sien de Tsuna, y este río. 

Ambos sabían que Reborn lo amaba demasiado para matarlo. 

Reborn bajó el arma y miró molesto al capo, quien sonrió sensualmente e inclinó la cabeza adorablemente. Reborn presionó los labios molesto, luego los separó. Los dos se miraron fijamente nuevamente, los ojos de Tsuna brillaban con inteligencia y los ojos negros de Reborn le miraban perplejos.

-Lo hiciste a propósito… 

-Así es… - Tsuna río, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano. - Me gusta cuando estas celoso y matas por mi amor. - Reborn levantó una ceja, y arrugó la nariz. - Y me encanta cuando estás enojado, eres taaan sexy… 

 

. 

. 

. 

 

Tsuna interrumpió el silencio cuando abrió el cajón de arriba, sacó un par de esposas, un abrecartas dorado y una regla. Cada objeto lo hizo sonar deliberadamente al ponerlo sobre el escritorio. Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron y miró fijamente los objetos. 

-¿Lubricante? 

-Lo prefiero seco,- Tsuna sonrió de medio lado. 

Reborn caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave. Se giró y abrió la cremallera sonoramente, rápidamente sacando su miembro erguido y duro. Tsuna se relamió los labios, pero no se levantó. 

-¿Podemos jugar en la oficina?- preguntó con fingida inocencia. 

-Cállate y bajate los pantalones. Te cogere hasta que olvides tu nombre, - Reborn ordenó, sacándose el cinturón. 

-Um, sí, gracias a Dios…- Tsuna gimió. 

 

 

 


End file.
